Naming Him
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Draco and Luna go through the painful process of naming their child and finally come to a solution. Oneshot.


_**Naming Him**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**_

_**A/N: This is for the Birth of a Name challenge. Here it is! Enjoy! R and R!**_

"Luna?" Draco watched his wife before him turn around. Luna rubbed her swollen stomach as her dreamy eyes twinkled.

"Yes Draco?" She questioned sitting down beside him. A soft thump accompanied her action and Draco noticed a small bag on the floor. The famous baby bag with its pretty baby blue and pastel pink embroidery held what Luna and Draco had gotten to prepare for the baby. They had learned from last time that they needed structure or some organization otherwise the task they were dealt with would be nightmare (well it still was a grueling task but it was slightly easier).

"Now that we know the baby's a boy, what are we going to name him?" Draco had been pondering that question all day and he had run through so many names that his head was dizzy. How had they managed to name Scorpius? Naming a person for the rest of their life is a huge and severely important task. It made the whole "you're going to have another child" part so real. It wasn't a fleeting thought but a reality.

"I haven't thought of that. Perhaps something simple?" Draco wanted to laugh. Luna wasn't at all baffled or slightly concerned. She never was, she always had the calmer mind of them both.

"In my family all our names are complicated. How is that going to work?" Simple. Simple. That seemed like a foreign concept. They had named their child Scorpius after all and that wasn't a simple and common name. Besides the child would be a Malfoy, the child would not have a common name.

"That doesn't mean his name needs to be something over the top." Luna replied.

"So his father is going to be Draco, his grandparents Narcissa and Lucius and then his mother's name is Luna? Even though your name isn't a constellation or some old fashion name it is at least in another language than English." The name had to have some meaning. They could give him a nickname but he had to have a unique name. It had to fit in the family besides who could forget Luna's father's name? That was truly a complicated name.

"So you purposefully want to give our son a complicated name when others most likely won't? We can have it derive from something but we can't have it a name like Ares." Some leeway! Draco had learned in this marriage to take the compromises and this was a matter where he had to have his views on it.

"No. I don't like that and besides we already have Scorpius I would prefer not to name another son after a zodiac sign." Draco told her giving her something she wanted. That's how compromise worked.

"Good so our son can have a simple and easy to spell name." Luna smiled.

"So we should name him James or Charlie?" No, his son would not have any of those names. He refused after all he heard that Potter had named his kid James. If he was going simple then they needed to think of something different because there was no way he was naming his kid something that Potter had named his kid or a Weasley had named their kid.

"No, it doesn't sound right and the name should be special."

"Special?" Draco questioned.

"It should mean something to both of us." Luna clarified.

"This will take a while." Draco thought aloud. If it was anything like last time…

"We have only four more months Draco." Luna reminded him.

"We can figure this out. Can't we little one?" He asked directing his question to his son.

"Fine, but if not then I will pick the name that day." Luna had the right to if it came to that put Draco didn't think it would come to that.

"It won't take that long." Draco just knew that. He raised his eyebrow as he watched her pull a thick shiny book from her bag. Was that what he thought it was? "You have a baby name book?"

"Yes and I am going to get ideas."

"Okay, good luck." Draco didn't know what that would do for them even if it had a thousand and one baby names.

"Robert, Matthew, Alistair, Sebastian," Luna flipped through the pages calling out the names, testing them on her tongue.

"I like Sebastian."

"No, it sounds like too formal, and it reminds me of a crab." Luna frowned. What?

"A crab? Okay… What else?" Draco asked.

"Peter, Ross, Bud, Adam, Andrew, and….huh.." Luna stopped and analyzed the name. What had popped out at her? Now Draco was extremely curious. They had been going through this for five months already and suddenly the name came, the perfect name? He hoped so.

"What?"

"I like the name Patrick." She told him and Draco frowned leaning back.

"Patrick?" He repeated.

"Yes. It's from Latin and it's from the word patrician, which means noble. That fits with your family's names since they are of Latin origins too." That was true and he had a holiday with his name: St. Patrick's Day.

"It sounds good actually."

"So it's a possibility?" Luna confirmed.

"Sure, we will just have to see when he comes out what he looks like." Draco wasn't going to name a kid Patrick if he didn't match his name.

"Patrick Draco Malfoy. I like it." He couldn't believe after all the hype it could be over in a second.

"I do too."

"Scorpius and him will be in Hogwarts together when Scorpius is in third year and Patrick is in first year." Luna told him.

"That sounds amazing. I love this little family." Scorpius wouldn't be an only child and he would have someone that would have his back no matter what. That would be a great thing for him.

"I do too and Scorpius won't be an only child like you and I were." Luna almost said the exact thing he was thinking. She was so intuitive and she was the best person for Draco in his opinion.

"Another good thing." He agreed. He watched her yawn as she put the baby book up and glanced at the time. "You need to rest."

"Fine. I hate being on a strict diet of relaxing." She informed him. He knew that fact very well. She hated it.

"I know but I promise the Nargles will still be there after you have Patrick." He promised.

"I know but it seems terribly long." Luna complained.

"That's why I am glad you are carrying him." Draco laughed.

"In the seahorse species the males carry the kids." She told him and Draco felt a wave of sympathy come over him.

"Poor seahorses." Draco was incredibly glad he wasn't a seahorse.

"Goodnight." Luna kissed him.

"Goodnight."

"I love you." Luna added.

"I love you too." Draco told her as they both went back to their bedroom. He couldn't wait for Patrick to come into the world. Oh Merlin, he was becoming sappy.


End file.
